Milo Baggins
by Maille of Midgard
Summary: What if Frodo had a brother? He was born on the 22nd of Halimath, in the year 1368, to Primula Brandybuck and Drogo Baggins. This is his story, from his innocent childhood to the Quest and beyond... His name is Milo Baggins. Begins with a series of stories from childhood, then the mission...quest...thing, and then some. Mostly book verse and very accurate. K for now-may change.


Chapter One: Laughter

My name is Milo Baggins. That's right, you heard me, Milo _Baggins_. I am Frodo Baggins' brother. To be exact, Frodo's twin brother. However, I did not accompany him on the Quest. I left Imladris before the Company departed and returned home to the Shire. Or that was my intent, anyway. It didn't quite turn out like that. . .

I was born on Mersday the 22nd of Halimath, in the year 1368, by the Shire Reckoning (September 22, 2968), to Primula Brandybuck and Drogo Baggins. This is my story, from my innocent childhood to the Quest and beyond, to worlds unknown to Hobbits.

* * *

"Frodo! Frodo!" a wee hobbit ran down the path. "I give up!"

The game of hide-and seek had been going on for almost an hour, quite a long time for the eight-year-old twins.

"I'm tired!" he yelled.

"Fine!" Frodo stomped out of the bushes. "Let's go home. Come on Milo, I'm hungry!"

The twins raced home. Primula, their mother, laughed as they came in the door.

"Have you been playing hide-and seek again? You missed second breakfast, and you are both _covered_ in dirt!"

Frodo and Milo stared at each other in dismay. Missed second breakfast!

Milo spoke up. "We've been out for a really, really long time, haven't we, Mum?"

"But it's time for elevenses now, isn't it?" Frodo asked hopefully.

"Almost," said their mother. "Why don't you go and wash up, and I'll make you some mushrooms."

"Yes Mum!" Frodo ran off to the washroom.

"Yes Mum!" Milo echoed gleefully, chasing after his brother.

They emerged a few minutes later, relatively clean. After feasting on mushrooms, biscuits and a mug of cool cider, Milo asked "Where's Father?"

"He's visiting with Mr. Brandybuck. He'll be home by luncheon."

"We're going to play with Primrose and Lindo, Mum," Frodo informed his mother, standing up. "Come on, Milo."

"Don't miss luncheon!" Primula called after them as they sped out the door.

"Yes, Mum!" they called back.

"Race you to Lindo's!" shouted Milo as they ran down the path.

Lindo's mother, Lilac Brandybuck, greeted the twins at the door. Seeing their eager, happy faces, she at once ushered them in.

"Come in, come in," she said. "Lindo is just finishing his elevenses. Would you like some milk and a scone?"

Ever-hungry, as is only natural for hobbits, the two dark heads bobbed joyfully at the prospect of more food. After the snack, Milo, Frodo, and their newly acquired playmate Lindo all ran off to fetch Primrose, the hobbit lass who lived two holes down from Lindo.

They did not have to run far. The little flaxy-haired girl dashed up to meet them, saying: "I was looking for you!"

"Let's play tag!" Lindo suggested, brown curls bouncing against his neck as hopped about excitedly.

"You're It!" said Frodo, tapping his brother. The four darted off at top speed for a merry game, only stopping when their energy finally gave out and hunger threatened to sully their tempers.

They all traipsed off home, promising fervently to repeat the exercise again tomorrow. When Frodo and Milo burst in through the door to their cozy hobbit-hole, they found their father, Drogo Baggins, laughing with Primula as he helped her ready the table for luncheon.

"Father!" Milo yelled as Drogo came up to hug them both.

"Hush, Milo. Inside voices," Primula chided as she laid a steaming meat pie on the table.

"Now boys," Drogo said, after everyone had comfortably stuffed themselves. "Do you remember Lina Bolger, who married Elidir Brandybuck? They live in the little house just across The Water, near the Bucklebury Ferry."

The twins nodded enthusiastically. Of course they remembered Lina Bolger! She made the best honey cakes in the whole Eastfarthing!

"Good," Drogo chuckled. "Because she has just had a baby! We will go see her after cleaning up from luncheon. And after," he added, seeing Frodo yawn, "You have both had a nap."

Frodo frowned. "But I'm not tired!" he protested.

"Me neither," Milo agreed, then covered his mouth and glared at his brother as he yawned.

Eventually they were coaxed into bed, and drifted to sleep on the promise of seeing a real live baby when they woke up. Also, thought Frodo before slumber overtook him, there might be honey cakes . . .


End file.
